


Couldn't Resist

by AJ_skittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Needy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Plushie, SKZOO, humping, self pleasure, wolf chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_skittles/pseuds/AJ_skittles
Summary: Felix gets needy and uses an innocent SKZOO plushie for pleasure.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Couldn't Resist

It was 1 am, Felix was extremely horny. He had been thinking about his sweaty members from earlier when they practiced. Specifically Chan, he looked so good covered in sweat and his muscles! Don't get him started on muscles, Felix could go on forever about them. Almost everyone was asleep and Felix was left to himself in his bed. Chan who usually slept in the same room was out late in the studio working on music he assumed. Felix had always had sexual desire for Chan. He wanted him so bad, especially in this moment. He kept replaying the times he caught Chan masturbating, how his moans sounded when he got lost in pleasuring himself, and how Felix would pretend to be asleep just to hear those sounds. Felix's dick was so hard. His boxers felt tighter and tighter every sexual thought that passed through his brain. He needed release. He needed friction. 

The blonde was so needy for pleasure tonight. He was willing to do anything honestly. He wished Chan was here, but frustratingly the only thing in site was a SKZOO plushie. It was sitting on Chan's bed and it just had to be the Wolf Chan plush. Felix rolled his eyes at the horny thoughts he was having. Was he really about to use a Wolf Chan plush for his pleasure? Surely not, right? Felix sighed as he stood up from his bed and walked over to Chan's own. The blonde grabbed the plushie and sighed once again for what he was about to do. He looked straight into it's fake eyes and squished it once with his hands, feeling the soft plush on his fingers for a moment. He was trying to tell himself that it was a bad idea but his needy brain wouldn't let him put it back down. He decided to discard all rational thought and take it back to his bed. He got under the covers as well as placing the plushie under him. He was now on top looking down at the plushie. Something that resembled such innocence was facing up at him, though the only thing Felix could see was pure lust. He wanted to feel his dick make friction with the soft material and so much more. He lifted his green sweatshirt off. He also pulled his sweats off in addition to his boxers as he got back under the covers still looking down at the wolf shaped pillow. Felix was fully naked now. He pushed the plushie down so it was right under his lower body. His dick was so hard in this moment.

Felix rutted against it, followed by a whimper. He rutted once more, "Oh. Fuck." It felt way too good. Felix grabbed his throbbing dick and slid it right between the wolf's legs. Once he repositioned himself he began to move his body back and forth. "Mmm. AW mhmm." The friction of the fabric on his dick was fulfilling his desires. He kept his pace letting out quiet hisses and whimpers that someone would only be able to hear if they were also in the dark room with him. He placed his hands above himself on the pillows, squeezing them as he moved his cock back and forth on the plush toy. Felix was whining out because of how the soft material rubbed so well against his head every time he moved. He started to rut faster. His movements becoming so powerful under the covers. "Pleasee! Uhh Huuuh!" He cried out trying to chase his high. His blonde hair ruffled in his face and his body started to sweat at how fast he was humping against the toy. Felix's hands moved away from the pillow to place them directly on to the plush's face as he pressed it down into the mattress, fucking onto it mercilessly in addition to now moaning louder in pleasure. Anybody out side of the door could probably here him but he was so lost in lust to care. "AH FUCK! MHMM FEELS SO UH- GOod!" Felix whined and moaned every time the plush was fucked against. Who knew a plushie could feel this good?! Felix was losing his pace and his moans started stuttering at all the friction. He was definitely close.

He repositioned again. Sitting up, on his knees as well as the plushie in the same place as before. He grabbed it's face and began humping it again under the covers. Throwing his head back as the plushie was making friction back and forth on his cock. He resumed his pace and even more so, fucking himself so relentlessly on the wolf. "Ahhh sssh!" He hissed. His eyes started to water and he was now covered in a layer of sweat, making his skin wet. The moisture dripping onto his cock making the whole sensation so much more pleasurable. Felix kept fucking himself senseless knowing he was so close. The moans echoing through the room at this point. "SO GOOD UHH!" He praised to himself. Squeezing the plush between his thighs, ruining himself on it. Going harder and harder at every thought he had. Felix thought about Chan fucking him into oblivion. He wanted Chan to wreck his petite body, cum all over his freckles, fuck his face forever, honestly anything. Felix was so close. He closed his eyes and moaned, "FUCK! PLEASE! PLEAS-" His thighs vibrated. White strips shot all over the plush as Felix's back arched and his mouth gaped open. Still riding out the high by grabbing his dick and rubbing the cum around until every last drop leaked out. His body dripping in sweat in addition to the cum sitting on his thighs. He was blissed out of his mind. The blonde was still in shock at how good the orgasm was, mouth still letting out heavy breaths. His body panting as he grabbed the plushie from under him and looked at the wolf with a devilish smirk. The cum covered plushy no longer represented innocence. Felix was proud of the mess he was going to leave for Chan to find. He felt so dirty but he loved every bit of it. 

Maybe next time he'd put his cock inside of the poor abused plushie...

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> ~My writing may have grammar or spelling mistakes, mainly because I smoke a lot of weed LMFAO bare with me
> 
> ~Leave kudos if you did like it haha
> 
> ~Follow me on NSFW twitter: @AJ_skittles 
> 
> ~LOVE YOU AND APPRECIATE YOU FOR READING


End file.
